


Chuck VS Casey's Sister

by Geekforlife18



Series: Random Fandom [2]
Category: Chuck (TV), Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Angst, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childbirth, F/M, Humor, John Casey big brother, Major Character Injury, Making Up, Military, Missing in Action, Oblivious Chuck Bartowski, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N is James Conrad's girlfriend and John Casey's sister. She loses her leg so general Beckman retires her Y/N finds out she's pregnant but James is missing





	1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Chuck and here's few things you might need to know Casey has a friend possibly sister not sure actually Y/N. Not sure what her last name is she is a lot sweeter than Casey not to say she doesn't have you know never mind just read....

Your P. O. V

"with all do respect General" 

"Sargent you are in no condition for feild work" 

"yes but Gen" she cut me off 

"Y/N please go home and rest you have served your country for long enough it is high time for you to retire" 

She turned the computer off I hit the table I lost my job thanks to losing my right leg. I'm Y/N Coburn John Casey's sister no that is not his real name. After my brother supposedly died it wasn't until year later that I joined the military that I found him. We fought then we were separated once more. Then I found him or he found me and some guy named Charles Carmichael or Chuck and Sarah saved me last night. I sat on the chair the spy base under the Buy More really brother. I'm so pissed at him for lying to me the intersect guy walked in 

"don't tell me Charles? flash?"

"nah just Chuck...Chuck is uh fine"

"Chuck ok"

"so I was just wondering about how you know Casey"

I took a deep breath "why don't you ask him"

"well I did and he well its Casey"

"doesn't leave the room"

"honest won't tell a soul"

He sat down

"he's my brother"

"wow Casey doesn't didn't seem like the type of guy that has a sister.. Why why aren't you guys you two haven't been talkin"

"well let's just say that Al-Casey and I have always had distance when we were growing up and then he faked his death so I just need a break from him right now"

"hey I totally get it when my dad came back into my life and then he-he died but now I have my mom. So that's great the point is I would give him a chance"

"I'll think about it thanks Bartowski"

"anytime" he turned and walked off he quickly turned "oh I almost forgot Morgan might have accidentally let it slept to Alex that your home and she told my sister and one thing led to another you are invited for dinner"

"thank you for the invite but" he cut me off

"oh come on would really mean the world to Alex and I'm sure your brother"

I grumbled and nodded Chuck helped me up Sarah walked in

"ready sweetie"

"oh where bringing an extra"

"hope you don't mind Sarah"

"no no it's fine"

We left Chuck opened the door I limped in still getting used to not having a leg and using a prosthetic leg. My niece saw me

"aunt Y/N! What happened?!"

"I'm fine just lost my leg is all"

She hugged me I saw my brother I took a deep breath he walked to me

"need help"

I shook my head no I saw a tall guy holding a baby with a woman 

"hi I'm Devan this is my lovely wife Ellie and our daughter Clara"

I gently nodded "I'm Y/N thanks for having me over"

"oh any freinds of Chuck our friends of ours"

Everyone sat down I limped and sat down Ellie brought supper I saw the meat suddenly I felt really sick

"uh Alex"

They all looked at me worried

"bucket now!"

Alex ran she gave me a bucket I threw up I finally stopped I wiped my face this is awkward

"I'm uh gonna leave now"

I pulled myself up and walked off

"uh thanks for dinner"

I opened the door and walked out 

"Y/N! Y/N! aunt Y/N"

I turned I took a deep breath

"I know you and my dad are not on good terms with each other"

"Alex it's not that"

"but he really does want a relationship with you he asked me what happened to you where you went and I know you are hurt but please just come back inside"

"alright"

"thank you!"

I put my hand on her shoulder she helped me inside Ellie walked up to me

"are you feeling OK was it something I cooked"

"oh no I just been a little sick is all"

"well I've got salad and anything"

"thank you some salad sounds good"

I sat on the table Ellie brought some salad

"thanks"

I ate awkward silence that would not go away 

"so uh Y/N tell us about yourself" Devon said

"I went to the military after uh Alex was born but I got let go as of a few hours ago"

"you what!" Alex said

"Alex I'm fine I'll just stay at a hotel"

"you can stay with me and Casey we got the couch"

My brother grunted and glared at Morgan

"I'll uh take the couch"

".. Thanks"

That night I went to my brother's Morgan turned the light on in his room 

"OK so you can stay in here I'll uh get you a pillow"

He walked out I sat on the bed my brother walked in holding my bags he put them on the floor

"oh and Y/N" Morgan froze "never mind here's your pillow goodnight"

He walked out I sat on the bed

"you okay" he asked 

"uh yeah I'm fine"

He grunted and walked out I eased my way back I laid down feeling abdominal pain and my breasts have been swore for 2 months. I looked at my photo of James and me tears falling from my face


	2. Chapter 2

That morning I opened my eyes I grunted I put my prosthetic on and got up feeling really sick. I heard a knock on the door I opened the door and saw Ellie

"Ellie is something wrong?"

"no nothings wrong Y/N I just wanted to check on you"

"yeah I'm fine"

"Y/N I know it's hard but if you ever need a friend you know where I am"

"thank you Ellie"

"OK well my mom's home so I'm gonna go"

I nodded she walked off hmm Bartowski's really have good hearts

"hey Ellie"

She turned smiling

"can we talk"

"of course"

I limped to the fountain sitting down she sat next to me

"so what can I do for you Y/N"

"I've been extremely nauseated for a long time I have been having the worst abdominal pain"

"OK have you had your regular periods"

"no not for a while but I'm in the military so regular periods didn't really happen"

"any other symptoms"

"not really I kinda have been extremely emotional lately but I'm sure that just had to do with my brother"

"Y/N do you mind if I take you for a check up just to make sure you are alright"

"uh yeah sure"

"OK I'll be right back"

Ellie left wall I waited she walked back with car keys we left. After Ellie gave me a check up she walked in

"OK Y/N everything seems fine but there's something you need to know... You're pregnant"

"what?! P-pregnant oh no oh James I'm going to kill you"

"Y/N motherhood is nothing to be scared of it comes naturally speaking from experience"

"no no it's not that it's just...."

"what's wrong"

"nothing I need to go"

I left I limped to Chuck and Sarah's. I knocked Chuck opened

"hey Y/N how's it going?"

"bad, Sarah here"

"uh yeah she's here what's wrong?"

I limped in

"oh hey Y/N is everything okay?"

"uh I don't know can we talk"

"uh sure"

I limped and sat on the couch Sarah sat down with Chuck both of them worrying

"I'm not good with word's I.." 

"no rush take your time" 

"you both know what's like you give up your life you lock your heart block out everything you want you become someone your not somehow along the way you find yourself falling in love with someone you who changes you and makes you feel happy"

"I do" Sarah said

I looked at them "I should've never fallen in love with James but"

"you did.. What is he like" he asked 

"he was amazing caring we loved each other he promised me he would marrie me then one day I get news that he's missing I was foolish ran to save him on my own for captured until you guy's found me"

My eye's started swelling damn hormones 

"Y/N are you ok" Sarah asked 

I started sniffing and shook my head

"hey whatever it is you can tell us" Chuck said 

"I'm pregnant.. I'm pregnant with James's baby" 

"w-what pregnant" Chuck cleared his throat "that's uh that's wonderful that's great news" 

"then why do I feel terrible" 

"it's just your first trimester" Sarah cut him off 

"Chuck let me talk you said James was missing not killed" 

"right" 

"then well find him" 

"no I can't do that to you two it's to dangerous not to mention my brother" 

"you still haven't told him" 

"no I'll cross that bridge later I don't know mabye tell him tomorrow"

Like that was going to happen any time soon that night I opened the door

"no! No! OK yes dude yes ok shoot the guy on the roof!"

I saw Morgan and Chuck playing game's I cleared my throat they stopped

"hey Y/N how you feeling mother to be"

Morgan touched my shoulder I grunted he quickly moved I looked at Chuck

"you told him"

"sorry Morgan and Alex where really worried about you so I accidentally let it uh slept"

"Alex anyone else know"

"my sister, my mom, D-Devon and wow you really look like Casey right now"

I saw Alex and my brother I took a deep breath 

"OK that's our que too leave come on bud, Alex" 

Morgan walked out Alex and Chuck followed him out 

"there's something you want to say" he asked 

He folded his arms doing that thing his does when he's nervous 

"no" 

He walked off 

"Alex wait" he continued walking opening the door "Alexander!" 

He grunted "you know I hate when you use my full name" 

"well mabye you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have to" 

"I thought you didn't want to talk" 

"changed my mind" 

"fine" 

We sat at the table we both grunted 

"I'm sorry" he mumbled grunting 

Did I just hear that 

"what?" 

He grunted "I'm sorry" 

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" 

"yeah well it was well over due" 

"I'm sorry too" 

We sighed "is something going on" he asked 

"you remember James" 

He grunted "Conrad" 

"you do remember" 

"you love him" 

"Alex James's is missing" 

He was quiet he took a cigar 

"well your are just going to give me the silent treatment I guess you should know I'm pregnant" 

He started coughing "are you serious" 

"I'm dead serious Alex or should I even call you that any more" 

"John because of my daughter.... I'm going to find him" 

"thanks brother well I guess dinner is at the Bartowski's" 

I tried to stand up he helped me stand his hands on my shoulders I hugged him he hesitatingly hugged me back then I realized I haven't hugged my brother since he left so many years ago


	3. Chapter 3

James's P. O. V

Y/N how long has it been I miss her deeply her smile, laugh the way she looks when she's mad and looks so beautiful. My hands tied to together above my head wondering how long since I have seen Y/N and if I ever will

Your P. O. V

I went to the store to get things with Sarah, Ellie and Mary not knowing what to get for my son who will be coming into the world very soon

"so Y/N have you thought of any names"

I heard did I oh James he would have been so proud to have a son

"hey Y/N"

I heard someone say I think 

"Y/N" 

I felt someone touch my shoulders and saw Sarah! 

"S-Sarah was that you talking to me"

"yeah we all where do you need some air" 

"uh yeah" 

Sarah helped me outside the store geez my back I need to sit down 

"let's go in the car" 

I nodded we walked to the car I sat in the passenger seat Sarah got in I put hand below my belly and my other on top I took a deep breath 

"you want to talk about it" 

I sighed "usually I would bottle my feelings I guess being pregnant has changed my perspective a little.. I guess I'm just worried about James I don't really know how to go about all this baby stuff I want to be happy and excited I just feel..." 

"overwhelmed with everything" 

"how did you know" 

"before I married Chuck I felt overwhelmed like my life was changing so fast and then I put on a dress and I cried laughing and I married the man I love and that it was like I never had that feeling.. I guess my point is as soon as you have your son and we get James back this stress and heartache and feeling overwhelmed well go away"

"you know Sarah you really are something" 

I moved into a apartment by my brother's a few months ago the place already has a crib and stuff for when my son comes into the world. At home watching TV I felt a sharp pain I screamed dammit my water broke I saw blood! I grabbed my prosthetic I limped to the door and opened I limped to my brothers house I knocked 

"John! Open up! Brother open the dammit Alexander! Open the door right now"

Another sharp pain I held my belly 

"Y/N! Your in labor!" Devon said 

I looked and saw Devon "y-yeah I know now can you give me a ride to the hospital" 

He helped me walk to the car Ellie ran out holding Clara 

"Y/N I told you to call me" 

"f-forgot w-where's my b-brother" 

"he's on a mission right now with Sarah, Morgan and Chuck" she said 

"but right now you just need to breath relax and well take care of the rest" Devon said 

I nodded we rushed to the hospital 

James's P. O. V 

I hear gunfire I can't see well I felt someone I panicked 

"esay Conrad!" 

That voice I recognize that voice 

"w-who's th-there" I stuttered 

I felt my arms untied I felt water on my lips and drank I poured on my face and saw John! 

"Casey what the hell are you doing here" 

"getting you out" 

We heard gunfire he handed me a gun I cocked it with what little strength I had I shot at the guards we made it out I saw a blonde girl and guy 

"Conrad Bartowski and Walker" 

We left I sat in the back taking deep breaths missing Y/N worrying about her 

"hey sis.. What! Casey step on it Y/N is in labor!" 

"what?!" 

I ran to them "Y/N is pregnant.. How long was I gone...How far are we?" 

"not far rest up Conrad you won't miss it" John said 

I sat back down waiting finally Casey parked I got out. I ran to the car took and off I parked at the hospital and ran in 

"Y/N!" I kept yelling 

I saw a man run up to me

"are you James Conrad?" 

"yes where's Y/N" 

"follow me" 

I followed him he opened the door Y/N! Laying on the hospital bed breathing heavy she saw me

"J-James!" 

I ran to her side 

"w-w" 

"no time darling" 

"OK Y/N your at 10 centimeters" 

I held her hand she screamed in pain 

"push! Push!" 

I heard cries I looked and saw my son I started crying they cleaned him and wrapped him in a blanket I held him. I walked to Y/N both of us crying I kissed her 

"oh James he looks so much like you" 

"he has your smile.. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you" 

"no I let you down I couldn't save you" 

"Y/N this wasn't your fault" 

I hugged her both of us holding our son

Your P. O. V 

The next day I held my son I heard a knock James opened 

"hey guys come in" 

They walked in walked in 

"he looks like you sis" 

"you want to hold him" 

He held my son smiling


End file.
